A Little Piece of Heaven
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Existen palabras que nunca entenderá.


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse. EWE? Narrado en segunda persona. Inspirado en el fanfic Lodestar de FrostBlooms para el fandom de FFVII.

* * *

 **A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 _Existen palabras que nunca entender_ _á._

* * *

 _(Existen momentos que nunca olvidar_ _ás)._

Rukia está sentada en el suelo, auxiliando a Inoue, cansada como nadie, pero manteniendo fuerzas para ayudar a su amiga. La ves más pequeña y destrozada que nunca, pero nunca débil ni frágil. Sus manos menudas sostienen las pálidas de Inoue y alcanzas a escuchar como le repite en susurros a la desgastada chica que todo debe estar bajo control. Que tú estás allí para salvar el día.

"Es Ichigo" ella dice llena de esperanza.

"No nos defraudará" insiste llena de confianza.

"Sólo debemos esperarlo" consuela sin vacilar.

Alza la mirada hasta tu cuerpo maltrecho, sintiendo tardíamente tu repentina presencia y la de Renji materializarse junto a ellas. La cara se le ilumina de inmediato y a Inoue parece regresarle el color a la cara, pero hace esfuerzos para sonreírte también.

Todo está bien ahora.

La constante sonrisa de mofa de Rukia te lo recuerda y el mundo continúa su marcha.

Si ella está siendo una idiota entonces todo debe estar bien ahora.

Sí. Lo está.

 _(Existen separaciones que te har_ _án llorar)._

Chad, Inoue e Ishida se despiden de ti con apretones de manos y abrazos sofocantes antes de volver a Karakura. En tu ciudad natal ya no hay cupo para ti ni tu poder espiritual, lo entiendes desde hace tiempo. Les dices adiós con una media sonrisa, palabras ásperas y algo vacías; también les haces jurar a los chicos que no dejarán a Kon humillar lo que te queda de reputación cuando se adueñe de tu cuerpo, mas las lágrimas sinceras de Inoue hacen temblar tu corazón.

Pensabas que ya lo sabías.

Pensabas que ya lo tenías bien asumido.

La puerta _Seikamon_ se abre y se cierra en lo que parece un parpadeo mientras palabras no dichas flotan en el aire ( _"te extrañaré", "me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos", "será muy solitario"_ ); ellos desaparecen. Todo resulta repentinamente vacío a tu alrededor. Un minuto después te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo: toda una vida. La graduación, la universidad, los parques de diversiones y todas esas cosas banales que hacen al mundo humano ser el mundo humano. Las personas a las que ya no podrás ver y las cosas que no podrás compartir con ellos. Tus hombros se sacuden y la melancolía te cobija como un niño pequeño haciendo que se te humedezcan los ojos.

Quizá sea estúpido. Tienes lo que querías: el poder para proteger. No se puede tener todo. Es codicia.

Te niegas a llorar como un chiquillo y te das la vuelta con la frente en alto. Has ganado. Todos han ganado. Rukia te sigue el paso y desde los muchos centímetros de distancia que separan sus ojos de los tuyos, ella alcanza a entenderte (y es un poco molesto que lo entienda todo de ti siempre y tan bien) y a reconfortar a tu encogido corazón en tu pecho.

"Tienen Soul Tickets. Todos. Tu familia también" dice.

"Vendrán muy a menudo que vas a hartarte de ellos otra vez" asegura.

"No estás perdiendo a nadie" consuela.

"Aquí también puedes ser feliz".

Una lágrima, la única, escapa de tu ojo derecho y estás contento de que al menos ella esté a tu lado.

 _(Existen personas que te mantendr_ _án de pie)._

Ella se mofa de ti mientras se prueba el haori viejo de Byakuya que ha sacado a hurtadillas del cuarto de lavandería de la residencia Kuchiki. Le queda grande y lo arrastra como cola de vestido de novia, pero ella asegura que se le ve bien mientras te manda a limpiar con la lengua los pisos del décimo tercer escuadrón. Tú no vas a hacerlo, por supuesto, pero ella impone autoridad por encima de tu rango y te ordena a hacerle una reverencia que le proporcionas de mala gana.

"Eres un mal perdedor" te dice mientras se cuelga en tu espalda sólo para acariciarte la cabeza como a un perro.

Le juras que te convertirás primero que ella en capitán del escuadrón y ella te asegura que acabarás como su perrito en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Vives por mantener su apuesta mientras pasas días calmos a su lado.

Así riendo y quejándote de Rukia no se está nada mal.

Te das cuenta de que a su lado no te has perdido de nada por haber abandonado la Tierra.

 _(Existen palabras que nunca le dir_ _ás)._

Rukia se convierte en capitana y tú eres nada más y nada menos que su teniente. Maldices por lo bajo y por lo alto cuando la ves ponerse un haori hecho a la medida, con sus largos cabellos negros cayéndole en la espalda como una ligera cascada negra. Has perdido su apuesta y lo que más te molesta es esa sonrisa burlona que siempre te dedica cuando te está tomando el pelo.

"No llores. Voy a tratarte bien" dice burlesca y tú haces un gesto displicente antes de largarte de la sala para presenciar la ceremonia como un espectador más.

La ves arribar minutos después con el rostro sonrojado, muy diferente a cuando estaba contigo, por el honor de ser la capitana de la décimo tercera división. Guardas el momento a fuego en tu mente y te prometes que te reirás de la cara que tiene ahora mismo por el resto de tu vida. Desde lejos ella nota tus intenciones y te manda una mirada envenenada que espera que te mate, tú le sonríes de medio lado, un calco de la perenne sonrisa de ella hacia a ti y esperas a que termine la ceremonia para largarte a leer libros de "Cómo ser un buen Capitán de escuadrón" escritos por el temible de Byakuya.

Si ella espera que la felicites está equivocada.

 _(Existen palabras que nunca entender_ _ás)._

Ella duerme en los aposentos del capitán luego de la ceremonia. Está sobre su escritorio, con la baba saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. No es la primera vez que la encuentras así y te dan más ganas de zarandearla que de evitarle la tortícolis.

Tomas su cuerpo menudo y la cargas sin mucho cuidado hasta llevarla a la habitación que desde hace cuatro años comparten. La dejas descansar en su lado de la cama y la observas dormir apaciblemente como el idiota que eres. Ella te descubre casi de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos a medias perezosamente y encontrándose con los tuyos durante largos minutos. Rukia busca tu mano y la coloca sobre la tuya antes de volver a dormir.

Sabes que las personas que se dicen normales dicen "te amo" para expresar sus sentimientos, que son palabras mayores y que sólo deben ser dichas a determinadas personas en determinados momentos. Pero "te amo" son palabras que nunca entenderás.

No puedes meter todo lo que sientes por ella en tan solo cinco letras.

No cabe.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, hijos de la luz. Un poco de fluff para apaciguar el dolor. No somos canon, no lo seremos, pero de que el Ichiruki es hermoso,** **'pos lo es. Así que alv todo. El título, por cierto, es una canción de Cascada.  
**

 _ **¡Hasta otra y coman papas fritas… pero no en exceso!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
